United
by A1ien Wa1tz
Summary: Some things were said that should never have been said, now Kurt has left the School with a broken heart and soul, giving someone that chance to use him for his own selfish desires, but in the end, will it cause Kurt to drift away from the X-men, or bring the team much closer
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own X-Men, Marvel and Man of Action own all the characters.**

"Demon!'

"Freak!'

"You should have never come to this school!'

"I can't believe we were even friends!"

Kurt kept on teleporting from tree to tree, desperate to distance himself from the Institution. The place that he thought welcomed him with open arms, 'friends' that he could depend on. He found out today that was a lie. It was dark outside so no one could see him, giving him a perfect cover.

'I thought I could trust them?' thought Kurt, tears pouring down his eyes as he remembered what had transpired today.

It all started when he went to school, ready for another day of boredom. As he got to the school, his girlfriend, Amanda, broke up with him at his locker before the first bell, saying she couldn't 'handle the stress of dating a mutant'. All morning he was in a down mood except for when he learned Principle Kelly will not be here tomorrow, his mood got worse in lunchtime. Getting sick of feeling down, he tried to prank Scott by putting a whoopee cushion at the last second before he sat. The prank worked, but the result was different from what he expected. Scott was livid, saying crude words at Kurt for being such a child, the others, including Kitty and Evan, siding with Scott. With his mood worsening, he went through the whole school day sad and hungry.

He teleported home, not wanting to deal with the others until their Danger room session later on that day. When he went to the Danger room, full of energy and food, everyone didn't seem to be mad at him so he thought everything was normal, how wrong he was. Only little screw-up from Kurt caused all the teens to verbally abuse Kurt to the point he teleported to his room. Packing up all the things he took with him from Germany, Kurt opened up his window and, without looking back, left the Institute.

Feeling exhausted from all the teleporting, Kurt stopped right next to an old white church, using the wall of the church for support. Thinking that this will be a good spot to rest, Kurt walked to the entrance, making sure no one saw him, he opened the door and walked inside after making sure no one was in there.

Unknown to him, a woman in her mid-30s, blonde hair with blue eyes and a white outfit with a cape, was watching Kurt from behind some trees. Pulling out a phone, she typed in a number and put it on her ear, waiting for the contact to answer.

"Is the target alone?"

"Yes, I made sure."

"Good, now we can go to Phase 2, send me the coordinates Emma."

"Yes Mr. Stryker." Said Emma, ending the call and typing the coordinates in the phone, sending them, and then discarding the phone. She could care less for the disfigured teen; her focus was on the Phoenix.

**Institution**

"WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT, TELL THE KID ALL THAT STUFF!" yelled a fuming Logan at the other teens. Everyone was in the study room; all the kids were on the big couch while everyone else (except Xavier) was standing up. Logan saw everything in the Control Room; after Kurt left, he ordered/threatened all the teens to go to the study room.

"You should all be ashamed of yourselves; you know very well how Kurt is about his appearance and past." Said Ororo, still made at the children, but not as mad as Logan.

"But we didn't mean it, honest, I don't even remember saying those things." Said Evan, the others agreeing with him.

"I felt like I blacked out at that moment, I would never say that to Kurt, he's my best friend." Said Kitty, a feeling of guilt in her stomach.

"We explain it to me, 'cause I'd love to hear your sides of the story." Said Logan, glaring at all of them.

**Church**

Kurt sat in the one of the seat in the Church, bowing his head down, holding a wooden Jesus Christ Necklace and praying. Suddenly, the doors opened, causing Kurt to teleport up in the rafters and see who entered, what he saw surprised him. There, standing in the middle with a dozen soldiers, was William Stryker. Last time Kurt saw him was in Canada. Next to him was Emma Frost, eyes closed, a hand on the side of her head, the other holding folded clothes.

"He's in here." Said Emma, looking up at the rafters Kurt was at. Panicking, Kurt teleported to a different rafter. Suddenly, he felt a jolt of electricity and pain on his side, causing him to fall off the rafter. Before he hit the ground, he suddenly stopped in midair. Opening his eyes, he says Emma looking at him.

_"Don't move unless you want to die."_

The suddenly voice in his head caused Kurt to look at Emma. Before he could think of anything else, his body touched the ground, soldiers forcefully picking him up. Thinking he had an opportunity to escape, Kurt tried to teleport, only to realize he couldn't teleport.

"I blocked out your powers so you couldn't escape." Said Emma, walking towards Kurt, Stryker right behind her.

"Put these clothes on." Said Emma, tossing the clothes in front of Kurt. Feeling like he had no choice, Kurt picked up the clothes and put them on after the soldiers let him go. After he put the last of the clothes on, he got held down again. Kurt's new clothes were a black shirt with a white trench coat and brown loose fitting pants, his hands and feet exposed.

"Hello Kurt, my name is Colonel William Stryker, maybe you've heard about me?" asked Stryker, receiving no answer from Kurt.

"I brought you out here to assign you a little job." Said Stryker, pacing back and forth. "I need you to assassinate Senator Kelly; he will be in Washington DC, the white house to be precise, tomorrow at precisely 3 P.M." said Stryker.

"Do you veally dink I vill help you." Said Kurt, staring daggers at Stryker.

"Actually yes." Said Stryker, walking towards Kurt; "you will." Said Stryker before pushing Kurt's head down, causing the boy to scream and struggle. Emma turned away while Stryker pulled out a serum with and hover it over the back of Kurt's neck. Pushing a little button on the side, little drops of a green substance fell on Kurt's neck, causing Kurt to stop struggling.

Making sure he was face to face with Kurt, who had a blank stare on his face, Stryker continued. "Now, you will go to DC, infiltrate the White House, and assassinate Senator Kelly." Said Stryker before standing up and leaving, the soldiers behind him. "…and shave off that fur, it's disgusting." Said Stryker, not looking back while Kurt nodded.

**A/N: I wrote this story in 1 A.M. so I'm very tired, sorry for a bad grammar if there is any but I had this in my head for quite some time. Again, sorry for some misspelling or that the story doesn't make sense, but the second chapter will help explain some things. I haven't watched X-Men Evolution for a full year, so some things are fuzzy to me. Please give me some feedback and new ideas for future chapters. Thank you and goodnight.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own X-men Evolution, Marvel and Man of Action own all the rights**

_Xavier Institution/Professor's office_

"So, how are we going to find elf?" asked Logan, looking at the three occupants in the room, arms crossed.

"I will use Cerebro to locate Mr. Wagner; Ororo and Hank will take the X-wing to locate Kurt, if someone were to see him, we'll use the X-wings' cloak to hide Kurt." Said Charles, rolling towards the entrance of Cerebro.

"Even still, we may need to prepare for anything, even a telepathic." Said Hank, a hairy hand stroking his chin. This little comment caught Logan's attention, souring his mood.

"Are you really going to believe the brats, after what they did to Kurt." Said Logan, glaring at Hank.

"It is possible a telepath could have controlled the children's minds, they've known each other for years." Said Ororo, siding with Hank.

"Yeah well you didn't hear what I heard, the tone in their voice made it seem like they wanted to say that about Kurt for a very long time, especially pipsqueak." Said Logan before walking away.

_Living Room/ Next Day_

"I can't believe we actually said those things to Kurt." Said Kitty, sitting on the lone chair and resting her head on her hands. After they were dismissed, the students went to the control room of the danger room and saw the footage of their abuse to Kurt.

"Yeah man, I didn't even think I'd ever say that to Kurt." Said Evan, looking down to the ground and rubbing the back of his head. While the older students were beating themselves up, the younger students were outside, playing a game of mutant ball. As they were picking teams, they realized they were one man short.

"Dang it, we don't have enough." Said Sam, counting all the players.

"I know how we can solve this." Said Jamie, before he could do anything, Jubilation stopped him.

"Nope, we already picked you, ALL of you." Said Jubilation, emphasizing all.

"Maybe we could get Kurt." Said Roberto, which was a good idea to the others.

"That's a great idea, I'll go find him." Said Amara, running inside the mansion to go get Kurt. First, she went to Kurt's room; knocking on his door before coming to the conclusion he was somewhere else. Next, she went to the kitchen only to see Scott, she was about to ask him where Kurt was until she saw his somber face and decided to leave. Her next location was the living room, where she found Kitty and Evan in an even worse mood. Her last location was the hanger, thinking Kurt got in trouble again. When she got there, she found Ororo and Hank loading up the X-wing.

"Hi professor Munroe, professor McCoy, I was wondering if you know where Kurt is, I looked everywhere but I can't find him." Said Amara. Ororo was about to answer until Professor Xavier stopped her.

"_It's alright Ororo; I will explain all the details to the children." _ Said the professor.

_Washington D.C./White House_

"Senator Kelly is it true that you're passing a law requiring all mutants turn themselves in and be held in a concentration area.

"Senator Kelly, Senator Kelly, are you planning on resigning your position as principle at Bayville High School."

"I will not be answering any questions, excuse me." Stated Senator (or principal if you prefer) Kelly, getting past all the news reporters and entering the White House. Unknown to everyone, there was one civilian, wearing a tan trench coat, blue baggy jeans, glasses and a hat, walk towards the gate. While everyone was paying attention to the entrance, the figure teleported to a secluded spot of the White House, next to a window. Teleporting in, the person wandered around the white house, avoiding security. As the person exited a corner, a security guard spotted the figure.

"Excuse me sir, I will need you to follow me." Said the officer, walking towards the person. Said person did not move from his spot. As the officer got closer, he saw movement from behind the figure.

The movement from behind the figure was a blue tail with a spaded end.

"What the…" before he could finish the sentence, the man jumped right at him and threw him to the ground and taking his gun; his hat and glasses falling, revealing Kurt Wager, but with short hair and fur.

"All personnel, we have a code 459, possibly 217." Said the officer over the radio. As Kurt ran towards the presidential office, two guards got in front, guns at the ready.

Kurt teleported behind them, grabbing their heads and smacking them together, rendering them unconscious. Kurt turned around only to see an officer about to shoot him; teleporting when the gun was shot; Kurt grabbed the man, teleported to the ceiling and letting him go. Falling to the ground, Kurt ran on all fours to the office where his target would be.

_Meeting room_

"Close all the doors, cover the windows, you, get them to the safe room." Ordered the main officer. All of the commotion caused Senator (or principal) to be nervous.

"What's going on, why are we being sealed off?" asked Senator Kelly, looking at the man.

"There's an intruder in the premises, our main goal is to protect you and eliminate the threat." Said the man. Suddenly there was gun fire outside of the room.

"Get in there now, Senator." Said the man, turning towards the gunfire.

As Senator Kelly entered the room, the door to the other room flew open. Moving away from the door as far as he could, Senator Kelly and other officials and officers stared at the door, on the other side, gunshots and sounds of _Thwmp _could be heard. All of the people in the room could only think about…

All sound ceased.

The whole area was silent.

No one moved.

Everyone held their breath.

Suddenly, the door opened, revealing smoke. It all became a blur for Senator Kelly.

Bodies were flying, bullets were shot in every direction and there was this fog with a horrible smell sucking up people and sending them to a different place or flying towards a wall.

Taking a chance, Senator Kelly ran towards the door, only to be thrown to the ground and held down by a blue… demon.

It's horribly face looking at him, it's demonic eyes staring right into his soul, that evil grin on its face revealing it's horrible yellow fangs.

Kurt used his tail to grab a knife in his back pocket of his pants. Moving the knife to his hand, Kurt was ready to deliver the killing blow… only to be shot in his arm. Letting out a, Kurt teleported out of the room.

Senator Kelly looked around to see the main officer sitting on the floor with his gun held out. Turning around, Senator Kelly looked at the knife about to kill him with a piece of red paper on it. Reaching a shaky hand at the paper, the Senator shook even more when he read what was on it.

Mutant Freedom NOW

**A/N: I am very very very very very very very sorry to keep all of you waiting, I had a real problem with this story, getting stuck on this chapter, trying to find a way to start it, then I had to erase EVERYTHING ON MY COMPUTER. Thank you to everyone for reading this story and leaving me reviews. Please be patient, I have other stories I need to write. Thank you everyone for reading this. Adisos.**


End file.
